Separation: Deepening of Love
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Sometimes in life you find a special friend. Someone who changes ur Life just being a part of it. Someone who makes u believe that there is really something good in this world. Some one who convinces you that there is a unlocked door just waiting for you to open it... (KAVI N ISHYANT)
1. Chapter 1

Hii... hope you like this fic..NTJNH will end in 4 chaps so started a new fic. Again me n divya hv worked together for this fic...

Separation: Deepening of love.

Chapter 1:

A girl was sitting on the bed. A book in her hands. Suddenly her phone beeped. She checked the time. It showed 12:00. She stood up n went in the window. Starring at the city. as she really looking at the city? Or thinking about him? Whenever she thought about him tears made their way through her yes. Years since they saw each other. Not even a single day passed when she didn't miss him. She missed him a lot everyday but today she missed him the most Today was the day when two hearts were separated. When two souls were torn apart by destiny. This was the day she last saw him. How could she forget the day?

**We cannot be together but we will never be apart. No matter what life brings us for you will always remain in my heart. **

On the other side in the same house...

Two people cuddled in the blanket. The girls head was on the man's shoulder n the mans hand wrapped around the girl. Both were thinking about THEM. The girl n the man. How could destiny be so cruel? How could destiny separate them? N why them?

They came out of their thoughts n checked the time. It showed 12:00. The girl n the man exchanged worried n tensed glances to each other.

Girl: Dushyant,

Dushyant: ha?

Girl: wo theek hogi na?

Dushyant: nahi ishi.. tum janti ho na aaj ka din..

He sighed deeply. This day was the worst day of their lives. Dushyant had lost a brother like friend while ishita lost her friend. The loss was unreapirable but she had lost the most precious person of her life. Ishita n dushyant went upstairs. Thye opened the door n saw her standing in the window. They went towards her.

Ishita: Purvi.

She didn't respond n kept starring outside. Ishjta n dushyant could understand her well. Thy knew how much she had beared after the incident. They tried their best to console her but they knew no one could take his place.

Ishita: purvi.

This time she turned with her ees filled with tears. She hugged ishita tightly n started crying. Ishita patted her back. She cried n cried. Ishita n dushyant felt a pinch in their hearts. It wasn't that ishyant didn't mis him but they had to be strong for her...

Puvi: dushyant... ishi... kya mera Kavin kabhi wapas aayega?

Dushyant n ishita had no answer to this question. It had been 2 years. 2 years n there was no news of Kavin. They kept quite

Purvi: bolo na...Kavin wapas mere pass aayega na? Ha?

Ishita: ha Purvi.. zaroor aageya! Wo hamara Kavin hain.. usko itne aasani se kuh nahi ho sakta!

Dushyant: Purvi... hamara Kavin itna weak nahi.. aur hum sab hain na! Hum wapas laane ki kosish kar rahe hain na usse? Aur ham kamiyab bhi honge.. bas tum himmat mat haroo.

Purvi: Himmat nahi hain mujme aur...tut gayie ho main. Bikhar gayie hun main.. do saal ho gayie uska koi ata pata nahi hain...

Ishita: Purvi. Tum shant ho jao.. dekho Kavin wapas aagyega ha. Zaroor aayega.

Purvi: nahi jee sakti main uske bina ishi. Kitna ajeeb hain na.. pyaar karnausne sikhaya.. vishwas karna usne sikha ya sapne sajana bhi usne sikhaya. Khash uske bina bhi jeena sikhaya hota.

Ishyant tried consoling purvi. It was really hard to console her. After all she had lost her love. But after some time ishyant made her sleep n they sat beside her thinking about Kavin.

**Those special memories for you will aalways bring a smile. If I could only have you back just for a while. Then we would sit n talk again just like we used to. You always meant so very much for me and you will always do. The fact you are no longer will always cause me pain. But you will forever remain in my heart u til we meet again. Good Bye's are only for those who love through their eyes. For those who love with heart and sole there is no such thing as separation. When two hearts are meant for each other no distance is too far, no time is so long n no love can break apart.**

What has hahappened? Where is Kavin? Is he alive or dead? **  
**

* * *

Umm shant pple shamt.. pehele shant ho jao then rview dena...20 reviews next update.

Tkr bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii...thank u for the reviews.. sry for late update.

Chapter 2:

Somewhere...

A man was tied up to a chair with ropes on his hands. Blood was dripping from his hands n legs. His face was covered with blood to. He was weak and beaten brutally. His white tshirt become red due to blood. Four men were standing with the man. Two in front and tow at the back. Their boss came to him.

Man: kyun Kavin babu! Kaisa lag raha hain? Khatirdari theek se ho ahe hain na apki?

And he started laughing evily. The other people also started laughing seeing their boss laughing. Their boss told a man to inject an injection inside his body. The man injected the injection. He cried in pain

Boss: Kya hua! Bol kuch! Dard ho raha hain na!

Kavin: k..oun...h..o ...t..u.m.

Boss: main kon hun! Isse tumhe kya karna hain! Main na teri zindagi tabah karne aaya hun!

Man: boss yeh toh kuch theek se bol bhi nahi paa raha..dekho kaise tadap raha hain! Hahaha!

Boss:maja aa raha hain isse tadapte hue dekhke! Uss Acp ki kya halat hui hogi na! Uske BETE ko aisa dekh kar! Ab uss Acp ko samaj main aayega! Bete ko khoone ka dard kya hain! Mera beta chin liya! Usko mar diya na! Ab dekhta hun usko kaise samaj main nahi aata! Bete ko dard main dekhna kya hain! Hahahaha!

Man: boss... muzhe ek bat samaj nahi aa raha.

Boss: kya samaj nahi aa raha tuzhe?

Man: boss aapne is Kavin ko zinda kyun rakha hain? Mar kyun dete isse?

Boss: ye bewakoof! Pagal ho gaya hain kya! Ye kavin hi hain na hamare bachne ki chabi!

Man: boss? Main kuch samjha nahi...

Boss: arey jab tak yeh Kavin hamare pas hain wo Acp hamare kuch nahi bigad sakta!

Man: oh acha,..

Boss: suno..main chalta hun ab...iske aur khatirdari karoo aur dhyan rakhna ye bhage na.

Kavin: ma..I..n..t...u..m...e...nah..I..cho.. ..a.

The boss came to kavin n slapped him tightly. Blood stared flowing through his lips.

Boss: chup ekdum chup! Ek aur shabd bhi kaha na dekh lena main kya karta hun!

The boss left from there and the men started beeting Kavin more n more. Kavin cried in pain n fell unconscious on the chair...

Mumbai...

Acp sir returned from the conference. He was sitting in his study room. His memories with his children flashed through his mind. He went towards his cupboard and opeaned it. A person came inside with a coffee mug in that person's hand.

Person: Dad...

* * *

hw was it? liked it? 20 reviews i will updt... will updt AAN NtJNH 2day...or 2mrrow...

thnx tkcr,

bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi...thnx for the reviews...bt guys srsly! 70? In 2 chaps! Wow! Thank u sooo much! Love you all!

Chaper 3:

Person: Dad...

Acp sir turned towards. He saw the person holding two coffee mugs in both hands. Acp smiled at the person and the person smiled back. The person came n sat on the chair and Acp sir was looking at the things inside the cupboard.

Person: Dad...

Acp: kya hua dushyant?(sry its not abhijeet wrong guess).

Dushyant came near Acp. He handed over the coffee mug to Acp. Acp sir smiled n took the coffee mug. Acp sir was still looking at the things kept in the cupboard. It was not just things but memories.

Dushyant: Dad..kya dekh rahe ho?

Acp: tumhere aur Kavin ke bachpan ke cheezon ko. Tum donno ke liye bas ye cheezen hain na? Lekin yeh mere liye tum donno ki yadien hain.

Dushyant: Dad... Kavin ko yad kar rahe ho na?

Acp: aisa koi din nahi beta jab main Kavin ko yad nahi karta. Dushyant.. yad hain bachpan main tum logo ne kitne karname kiye the?

Dushyant: ha dad yaad hain aur dad khass kar jab hum chote the...

FLASHBACK...

Here kavin is 5 years old and dushyant is 7 years old. They came home n sat on the soffa. Thei uniforms were covered in mud. They had hunted their hands n legs n blood was flowing from Kavin' s forehead. Kavin was crying while dushyant was trying to calm him. Acp sir came. He saw their conditions and rushed to them with a first aid box in his hands. He dressed their wounds without asking them anything.

Acp: Kavin.. Dushyant.. kya hua? Kitne chotte lage hai tum donno ko. Kya kiya?

Both were scared. They didn't have the courage to tell Acp what had happened with them. Thy didn't speak a word.

Acp:(strictly) Kavin! Dushyant! Koi muzhe batayega! Kya hua hain?

The kids were scared due to the harsh tone of their father.

Dushyant: Dad... wo actually aaj na Kavi football khel raha tha na tab kuh ladke usko pareshan kar rahe the aur wo na Kavin ko marne bhi lage the.

Acp:(shocked) kyaa!

Dushyant: ha dad aur kavin akela unse lad raha tha toh isiliye...

Acp: isiliye tum bhi beech main pade? Aur unko marne lage! Kyun?

Dushyant: ha Dad... sry.

Acp:(smiled) Dushyant beta.. ladai jhagda karna ache bat nahi hain na? Lekin aise hain apne bhai ka sath dena aur tum donno ek dusre ko support karte rehena. Karoge na?

Kavin n Dushyant looked at each other and smiled n nodded as 'yes'. Acp sir smiled and kavin n dushyant hugged acp while he hugged them back.

FLASHBACK END...

Acp: ha wo kaise bhul sakta hun main? Dushyant tumhe yad hain jab tum 10 saal ke the tab..

Dushyant: tab main kavin ko cricket khelna sika rahe tha...

FLASHBACK...

Here Kavin is 8 years ka hain aur dushyant is 10 years old. Dushyant ia playing cricket while kavin sat on the ground angrily. Dushyant came to him.

Dushyant: mere bhai? Kya hua tumhe?

Kavin: dushyant! Dekho na muzhe na square cut marna hi nahi aa raha! Huh! Dekho na kitne bar ty kia hain! Muzhe cricket nahi khelna!

Dushyant: arey mere chote aisa gussa mat jar. Main hu na sikha deta hu tumhe usme kya!

Kavin(happily) sach me!

Dushyant: ha bhai kyun nahi...

Kavin immediately got up n dushyant started teaching him the square cut. He held Kavin's hand n told him how n what to do. Acp sir who was watching the cute brothers play smiled n went to them. The Duo didn't see it.

Dushyant: ha toh kavi aise karte hain...

Acp: dushyant... muzhe bhi sikha do zara.

Kavin: dad! Ap yaha?

Acp: ha.. waise kya kar raho the tum donno?

Kavin: Dad..dushyant mera square cut pakka kar aha tha aur ye dekhiye ab muzhe square cut marna aata hain!

Acp: arey wah.. ye toh achi bat hain. Very good dushyant.

Dushyant and Kavin just smiled.

Acp: beta... ek bat yaad rakhna kabhi bhi har mat manna. Beta agar koi bhi kaam mushkil lage na aur aise lage ki yeh mujse nahi ho raha apne aamkhe band karoo. Dil pe hat rakho aur apne dad ko aur mom ko yaad karoo. Saari mushkile aasan ho jaege. Jeet tumahri hogi.

Acp smiled whih make the duo smile to. Kavin n dushyant stared practicing again while Acp was watching their kids with a smile.

FLASHBACK END...

Dushyant: dad? Kya hua!?

Acp: kuch nahi dushyant... aur yad hai kavin aur tum tree climbing kia karte the?

Dushyant: Ha dad...aur ek bar toh Kavin girte girte bach gaya tha...

FLASHBACK...

Kavin was 12 years while dushyant is 14 year's old. Both were standing under the tree. Dushyant was in his masti mood. He strted climbing the tree and reached the top. He was standing on the branch of the tree.

Dushyant: Kavin! Tum yaha nahi aa sakte!

Kavin:(angrily) main chad sakta hun!

Dushyat: himmat hain toh aa ja!

Kavin got angry and started climbing and he reached where dushyant was standing. Suddenly his leg slipped andscreamed loudly. He was aabout to fall when dushyant held his hand. He was hanging on dushyant's hand. Acp heard his scream and came running.

Kavin: (angrily)mera hath kyun pakda hain!

Dushyant:(angrily)toh chod du kya!

He was about to leave kavin's hand. But Acp sir shouted...

Acp: nahi dushyant! kavin ka hath kabhi mat chodhna! Tum donno ek dusre ka sath kabhi mat chodna! Ek dusre ki rakshah karna!

Boh of them noded n acp helped kavin up. N both climbed down the tree.

FLASHBACK END...

Dushyant had tears in his eyes.

Dushyant: har gaya main dad har gaya. Main apne bhai ki rakshah nahi kar paya hr gaya main aaj!

Acp said nothing. Both of them were lost in their memories n slept in the same position.

* * *

Liked the flashback? Next chap more flashbacks...20 reviews will updt...

thnx tkcr bye.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Thanks a lotttt! Century over! I just 3 chapters! Wow! Thank u all love u all! Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 4:

Somewhere...

Kavin was tied up to a chair with ropes. Blood was dripping down her forehead. His body had cuts and bruises. His wounds were fresh. It was clearly seen he was been tortured rigt now. Sweat and blood both were dripping down his body and forehead. He wasn't able to see anything but only one name was running through his mind. Only one face was flashing through his eyes. His eyes were closed and just one word was coming out from his mouth.

Kavin: 'PURVI'...

He was just talking his name. Hundreds of memories were flashing through his mind. The happy moments spent with her. It was raining heavily and he remembered how they had met...

FLASHBACK:

A beautiful girl was was standing under a shed soaking wet and shivering due to the cold weather and rain. A handsome n hot man was walking on the road which was in front of the shed. He stopped n looked at the girl who was shivering. He rushed to the girl and stood next to her. The girl was looking awkwardly scared towards him.

Man: Itni rat ko ap yaha pe? Koi problem hain kya? Apko kahi chod do?

The girl didn't say anything but just gave him a scared glacé.

Man: Dariye mat..main ko kuch nahi karna wala.

The girl relaxed a bit but she was still scared. She finally spoke...

Girl: actually wo..meri car band ho gayie hain aur barish ho rahe thi isiliye...

Man: oh..apka nam kya hain?

Girl: Purvi...aur apka?

Man: Kavin..wasie apko kahi chod do? Der ho gayie hain aur barish bhi ho rahe hain...

Purvi: nahi main...aacho(sneeze)

Kavin: arey apko toh sardi lag gayie hain.

Kavin removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. Purvi was shocked by his behavior and tried to remove it but kavin didn't allow it.

Kavin: arey..Purvi aisa mat karo. Thand lag gayie hain tumhe..bukhar chad jaega..jacket pehen lo. Aur ye umbrella bhi rakh lo.

Purvi: arey nahi..Kavin theek hain aur agar main apka umbrella le loungi toh ap ghar kaise jaoge? Ap bheej jaoge...

Kavin: main chalke..jaise aaya tha vaise hi aur muhzhe bheegna aacha lagta hain.

He gave her the umbrella n she took it. He wrapped the jacket around her properly. Purvi was just looking at him while he wrapped the jacket.

Purvi: thank u...

She opened up the umbrella and started walking. But she stopped and turned. She looked at Kavin while he was looking at her while smiling.

Purvi: Kavin...yeh apka jacket...aur umbrella main wapas kaise karungi apko?

Kavin: apke pas rehene dijiye...mere yaad samajkar rakh lo.

Purvi: ha? Hum wapas kab milenge? Milenge kya? Aur na mile toh...

Kavin:(smiled)agar Kismat main likha hoga na wapas zaroor milenge...

He smiled n started walking the other way enjoying the rain. Purvi smiled at his behavior n started walking the opposite direction. Both hoping to see each other again. They went away.

FLASHBACK END...

Kavin remembered that incident and smiled weakly. He was not in a good condition but even in that condition just one name flashed through his mind,...he fell unconscious on the chair.

Mumbai...

Purvi was searching something in her cupboard. A dupatta of her dress fell down. She immediately picked it up. She looked at the duppatta with moist eyes...she remembered something.

FLASHBACK...

Purvi was sitting on her bed irritatly. The room was messed up. Dresses, earrings, pendants etc were scattered in the room. The room was looking like a battle field more than her room.

Purvi pov: kya pehenu aaj! Aaj lohri hain! Aur kuch bhi samaj nahi aa raha!Kavin ne bulaya hain lohrii ccelebrate kane ke liye..lekin main kya pehenu! Kuch samaj main nhi aa raha! Uhh! Kavin se pucho? Nahi nahi.. muzhe usko surprise dena hain...lekin main kya pehenu!

She kept on selecting dresses but she was confused. Wht to wear. Her phone rang. Yes it was none other than Kavin!

Phone conversation...

Kavin: Hello mere jaaan!

Purvi:(irritaed by the mess) hello!

Kavin sensed something wrong in her voice. But he didn't say anything. Purvi tried to b normal with him.

Purvi: hello(sweetly)

Kavin: jaan?kya hua? Pareshan ho?

Purvi:(trying to b normal) nhi nhi muzhe kya hua...

Kavin: waise...aj sham ko aa rahe ho na? Aur kya pehen rahi ho?

Purvi: ha main aa rahi hun.. aur dress abhi tak decide nahi hua hain...

Oh no! What did she say! She had decided not to tell him this n she said it. Kavin smiled and understood why she was fef up n irritated.

Kavin: acha jaan main rakhta hun...dushyant bula raha hain..(lied)

Purvi: ok bye love ya.

Kavin: love ya to jaan,..muah!

He kissed the phone and she smild while blushing. They hanged up. She again started thinking and searching what to wear.

AFTER SOME TIME

The bell rang so she went downstairs irritatedly. She opened the door.

Man: jee miss purvi?

Purvi: ha..boliye!

Man: apke liye parsal hain..

The man gave her a box and she took it.

Purvi: kisne bheja hain?

Man: pata nahi ...itna hi kaha tha ki apko dena hain..ab main chalta hun.

The man went n Purvi went upstairs while being confused.

She opened the box n there was a letter and a rose kept with it. She picked up the letter n rose n opened the leter.

**Jaan...**

**Bheed main tum mere pehechan ho. Mere khwabon main tum mehman ho. Mere chahat se kyun tum anjaan ho. 'PURVI' tum hi meri jaan ho. Meri khoobsurat si jaan ke liye ek khoobsurat sa gift. Main janta hun yeh dekhkar tumhare khoobsurat se face pe ek cute si smile aayegi. Main janta hun ki tum pareshan thi. Tumhari pareshani ka ilaaj in box main hain. Box ko kholkar dekh lo.**

She opened the box and saw a beautiful light blue dress with silver embroidery and heavy work on the dress. She picked up the dress. In the box there were matching jewelery. She looked at the dress n then at the letter. She picked up the letter again.

**Pasand aaya? Muzhe toh iss dress se pehele nazar main pyaar ho gaya tha lekin ise pehene waali se aur bahoot zyada pyaar hain. Main apne parii ko apne pasand ke dress main dekhna chahta hun. Jaldi aana jaan...**

**Waiting for you...**

**Love you. **

**Tumhara KV.**

Tears of happiness rolled down her eyes. She took the dress and stood in front of the mirror while blushing and smiling to herself and thinking about her Kavin.

FLASHBACK END..

PRESENT...

Purvi pov:

Ishq ka pata na chalta Dil ko dard ka ehsaas na hota. Kitna haseen hota hain zindagi ka safar milkar hame beechadna n hota...

* * *

sooo enjoyed kavi moments? Liked ittt? N 20 reviews will updy n i will updt THLH today.

thnxx bye tkcrr.


	5. Chapter 5

Hii guys! Okay okay.. shant ho jaye shant ho jaye. I knw u wanna kill me. Minths since I have updated. Sorry. Extremely sorry. Here is ur next chap..

Chapter 5:

Days passed there was no clue of kv still. The whole CID team tried their best but they couldn't find him nor anything abt him. Purvi, dushyantand Acp were rreally worried for him and so was the whole CID team.

One day..

Purvi was working in the bureau wid dushyant and Acp. The others were out for a case. Suddenly Dushyant received a phone call from a unknown number. He attended the call.

Phone conversation:

Dushyant: Hello

Person: Hello! Dushyant sir!

Dushyant: koun?

Person: sir main mangu bol raha hun! Apka khabri!

Dushyant: ha bol mangu..kv ke bare main kuch pata chala?

Mangu: ha sir! Kv sir ke bare main kuch khass bat pata chali hai!

Dushyant: kya pata chala hain kv ke bare main? Jaldi bata mangu!

Mangu: sir phn pe nhi bata sakta main! Sir ap rat ko juhu beach pe aa jaye sir! Wahi batata hun main apko!

Dushyant: acha theek hain rat ko juhu beach pe aa jaunga...

They hung up. Dushyant ran to acp and purvi.

Dushyant: papa! Purvi!

Purvi: kya hua dushyant?

Acp: kya hua hain dushyant?

Dushyant: papa! Woh mere khabri ka phone tha abhi! Usko kv ke bare main kuch bate pata chali hain!

Purvi: kya! Kv ke bare main!

Acp: kya pata chala hain dushyant?

Dushyant: papa...mangu keh raha tha ki wo yaha nhi bata sakta...rat ko milne bulaya hain juhu beach par..

Acp: rat ko beech par?

Dushyant: ha papa.

Purvi: dushyant main bhi chal rahi hun waha tumhare sath. (To acp) papa main bhi jaa rahi hun pls papa.

Acp: lekin purvi yeh..rat ko agar kuch ho gaya tumhe toh?

Purvi: pls papa...kv ke bare main itne salon ke bad kuch pata chala hain pls papa! Papa ap bhi chaliye rat ko!

Acp: acha thik hain. Main bhi chalunga.

At night on the beach..

Acp, dushyant n purvi went to the beach. All of tyem waited for sometime but mangu didn't arrive. They were sitting on the rocks. Memories were flashing through their minds. Joyfull and xute moments spent wid kv alone were flashing through their minds. This beach had many cute, lovable moments and memories of kv.

This beach was vry special for three of them. All of them were remembering the moments spent wid kv...

Flashback..

A man was walking on the beach wid a small cute kid in his arms. The kid was abt 7 years but stil cute. Fair complection. Dark Brown chocolaty eyes and a small but sweet smile on his face. With innocence in his eyes was looking here n thr. The man smiled seeing him. He kept the boy down. The boy started running here and there.

Man: arrey kv beta bhago mat yaha se waha...ruko zara. Kho jaoge.

Kv: alle papa. Kuch nhi hota..main sstrong boy hun!

Acp: are beta..ruko acha hum yaha pe ek sand castle banate hain chalo...

Kv:(excited) sand castle! Woww! Yeahh! Chalo papa jaldi karte hain..

So Acp and lil kv started making the sand castle. Acp was smiling seeing kv n his lil hands struggle to pick up the bucket filled wid water. Tying hard he finally picked it up. The sand castle was over n kv tried to stick the flag on top of the castle when the castle collapsed. N kv stred crying loudly.

Acp: are kv beta.. roote nhi beta.. hum firse bana dete hain castle...ro mat bache.

Kv: pal..papa... humne kiti mehnat se..banaya tha..aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

He stared crying more loudly.

Acp: acha acha shant ho jao..mm ice cream khanna hain na mere kv ko?

Kv: icecream?! Yeah! Ha papa ice cream chahiye..jaldi chalo na papa...

Acp: arre ruko beta..

Acp took kv in his arms and went towards the ice cream parlor. Kv was happily liking his cone of chocolate ice cream. His face covered wid ice cream...or shall I say his cute lil face had ate the ice cream more than his lips did? Acp sir smiled seeing his face and clicked a photo of him and kv..

FLASHBACK END.

Tears rolled down Acp sirs eyes. Remembering the moments spent wid his sone..he had 1ce promised his son. He would nt let anything happen to him...but what happened now? Did he fail? ...hundreds of tthoughts running through his mind..he stood their like a stone wid moist eyes...

While Acp was crying Dushaynt to remembered something.

FLASHBACK

Two people were sitting on the beach...enjoying the weather. Looking at the sea...the sea was silent...

Man 1:hey kv...tu theek hain na?

kv: nhi...

Man 1: kv.. forget her now...wo jo shanaya thi...she was nt meant fr u...

Kv: mere sayh hi kyun dushyant?

Dushyant: kv.. shayad wo tumhare liye bani hi na ho.. usne jo kiya...

Kv looked at him... his eyes were filled wid tears... anger...hurt..depression...was seen in his eyes...Kv hugged dushyant tightly as possible...after some soothing moments they separated...

Dushyan:dekh bhai...ab rona bndh kr...hm h na tere liye...

Kv:jnta hu...isliye to...

He bowed down his head n was blankly looking to sea...

Dushyant:pyar zindegi m ek bar nh hota...dusre bar v hota h yaar...aur tujhe bhi koi aisa milega...zarur milega...jo mere dost ki zindegi ko jannatse badhkr banayega

Kv placed head on his shoulder...dushyant felt his sadness...

Kv:pta h yaar...agar tu nh hota to m...pta nh...

Dushyant:dekh bhai...tere liye m hummesha hu...tu na chahe tab bhi hu...humeeessshhaaa...

Flashback ended...

Dushyant looked at the sky...n just wished tu the star...

Dushyant(thinking):mera bhai hain mera sitare...jisme jhilmilate h bachpan se leke abtaq ka safar...use lauta do...plz..

* * *

finaly done! Heheh aholly..itni besharam hai na hum log? Itne din no uodt n updt kia we r laughing...haso bhai hanse acha haim...hehe sry guys will updt after 20 reviews...pls read and review..

*My heart still beats fr u*

*tu hain ki nhi*

*you are my heart*

*memories and unforgotten promises*

* anjanna anjanee*

*Teri yadien*

Currently will b updtin these... and in 4 to 5 days.. the remaining.. paka.

thx tkcr bye keep smiling. Love u all.

-neha and srija.


End file.
